Change Me
by Shi no Tenshi2
Summary: “Guess I changed for the better, huh Granger” he smirked, reading her thoughts aloud. “You’d like to think that, wouldn’t you Malfoy?” She tried to cover her embarrassment with a quick reply. Please RR! dracohermione fic! One shot!
1. Here we are again

*~Change Me~*  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little fic!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter One - Here we are again  
  
Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. *I'm finally back here and it's my 7th year!* She arrived at Kings Cross and was at the 9 ¾ point. "Now where are my two boys?" She looked around for her two male companions when a girl with long red hair walked past.  
  
"Gin'?!" The girl swung around and smiled. "'Mione??? Is that you? Ginny replied. "No it's the bloody grim ripper.of course it's me! She laughed. The two girls embraced and Hermione pulled away.  
  
"Where are Ron and Harry?" Suddenly strong arms encircled Hermione's small waist. "Guess who?" a husky male voice asked from behind. "Harry? Ron?" He spun her around to meet his gaze. "The second name." Ron said and winked. "You miss me?" Hermione getting over the shock, she threw her arms around his neck before he could say anything else. "Of course I did, silly!"  
  
She smiled. Another male voice behind her startled her. "Not as much as me right?" the voice asked with mock hurt. "Let me guess.Harry?" She turned away from Ron to hug her other best friend. "No I missed you both the same." She grabbed Ron's arm and the trio was finally reunited after a long summer. But the time did all of them good. Both boys shoulders had broadened and their voices were huskier and deeper. *I feel bad for all those girls at Hogwarts this year* the trains whistle interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Ay guys we should start to head to the train." "Alright 'Mione." They replied to the small brunette. "Come along my boys! You too Gin'!" They all linked arms with Hermione in the middle of the two boys and Ginny next to Harry (to his delight!). And the foursome was off.  
  
They passed a few classmates and yelled some "Hey" and "Glad to be back." Finally they got to their compartment and started to settle in for the long ride. Ron sat next to Hermione. And Ginny sat next to Harry.  
  
"So I guess you two couldn't get enough of each other? In the same house? All summer?!" Hermione asked with disbelief to the couple across. "Well if her brothers would leave us alone for a bit, maybe we wouldn't be like this (yea right!)." Harry grinned teasingly. There was a groan from the red headed boy. "Bloody 'ell! Don't talk about this in front of me!" Ron almost yelled.  
  
The others laughed at Ron's predicament. "Well I'm feeling the need to walk around a bit.I'll be back soon!" Hermione said. She grinned teasingly "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Harry and Ginny blushed from embarrassment. Ron groaned again "Bloody 'ell not this again!"  
  
Hermione ran out of the compartment before Ron could say or do anything rash. Before she realized what she was doing she ran into something hard. *Good going 'Mione* She sighed and looked up to see what she hit.  
  
"What the 'ell? Watch where you're going!" The boy, actually man, said. Before she could apologize to the guy she recognized him. *Oh my God! It's Malfoy!* *Damn he's changed too.in a nice sort of way.* She stared at his muggle clothes which consisted of a regular white wife-beater and black baggy cargos. The shirt showed off his muscled chest. He had his hair in spiked with green tips, rather then his usual slicked back look.  
  
"Guess I changed for the better, huh Granger" he smirked, reading her thoughts aloud. "You'd like to think that, wouldn't you Malfoy?" She tried to cover her embarrassment with a quick reply. He rolled his eyes and stood up. "Come on, Granger. Or do you want to sit and stare all day? 'Cause either way I don't mind" Draco grinned sexily. Hermione pushed his hand away and stood up. Now it was Draco's turn to stare. Hermione's head reached to about right under his chin which was nice for a change.  
  
She had her hair up in a bun with a few curls along side her face. She resisted the urge to smooth her curls back from her face. "So who changed for the better again? She asked in a low husky voice while she smoothed her short pleated black skirt and white low-cut tank top. *This could be an interesting year* Draco though to himself.  
  
"So where were you going in such a rush? Looking for me, ay?" He teased. "Just going for a walk when I bumped into some rude guy." She teased back and smirked.  
  
She looked around for Draco's usual companions. "Where are your mates?" She wondered aloud. "Them? They left me at the beginning of summer.long story. He grinned. "I'm a changed man now. I feel a little guilty for causing you pain over the years."  
  
"What makes you think that you caused me pain?" She smirked and brushed by him. "Prove that you've changed, Malfoy.and maybe I'll try being civil to you." He raised a pierced eyebrow at her. "Fine, come to my party at the dorm and I'll prove it to you."  
  
She blushed slightly. "I'll be there. As long as its nothing perverted!" He winked. "What ever you say..'Mione." He turned and started to walk away. "Oh yea one more thing. Call me Draco." He yelled back to her. "Fine..Draco, see you!" She grinned and headed back to the compartment. *This is going to be an interesting year, indeed!*  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
A/N: So whatcha think of my 1st chappy? Should I continue? It's your decision! Give me some ideas for the party scene for chapter 2! Thanks and stay tuned for what happens next! Later ay! Lov yaz!  
~+:ShI nO tEnShi:+~ 


	2. Getting Ready

*~Change Me~*  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little fic!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Two - Getting ready!  
  
Hermione added a skip to her step as she walked toward the compartment. She opened up the curtains to reveal Ron looking bored out the window with a scowl on his face. Across from him was the infamous couple ready to snog at any given opportunity. "So did you miss me?" She grinned using Ron's opening line.  
  
"I sure as 'ell did! Damn gits won't take their eyes off each other." Ron eyed the couple angrily. Harry and Ginny finally realized that Hermione was there and turned away from each other embarrassed. "So where were you 'Mione?" Harry asked.  
  
"Me? Oh I ran into Dra-Malfoy. Literally! He was rude as usual, but he seemed changed." She smirked. "He even invited me to a bash at his dorm! You guys want to go along?" She asked innocently, but pleaded with her eyes.  
  
"A bash??! Oh my gawd! We got to go shopping girl and knock the boys on their arses when they see us!" Ginny squealed with delight. Harry eyed her weirdly, but shrugged it off.  
  
"Fine 'Mione & Gin, if you guys want to go then us guys, will tag along. Right Ron?" Harry looked at Ron expectantly. "Fine fine! You guys win this time!" Ron huffed and took out a quidditch magazine.  
  
"Okay then it's settled! Gin' and I will go shopping after we settle in at Hogwarts! Hermione explained with excitement. She sat next to Ron and stared out the window, waiting to get there.  
  
::::::::::AT HOGWARTS::::::::::  
  
"Gin' and I are going up to Gryffindor tower and we'll see you guys around (she glanced at her watch which said 2:00pm) around six. Is that okay?" "Sure 'Mione just don't go overboard." Harry looked at Ron for any input, but his head was still stuck in his Quidditch magazine.  
  
After Ginny and Hermione settled everything in their dorm they floo themselves to New York for a shopping spree. "Okay I've heard that this place is known for muggle shopping so lets start!!" Hermione grinned and the two girls linked arms and headed to Macy's.  
  
"Okay I'm deciding between a aqua shimmery top and tight black jeans or a white sleeveless glitter top and a black mini. What about you 'Mione?" Ginny looked through some revealing dresses while shouting to the small brunette. "Umm I'm thinking tight white jeans and forest green halter top or a white skirt and a pink tubetop." "Damn we've been shopping for like 3 hours now!" Hermione sighed and decided on the white skirt and pink tubetop. "Okay Gin' I've got my choice, what about you?" "I decided on the aqua and black jeans." "Alright then. Let's get some pumps, maybe some jewels and we can hit the nearest restaurant." "Sounds like a plan 'Mione!"  
  
The two girls paid for their things and stopped by the shoe department. Hermione picked out some 5inch pumps in a baby pink color and Ginny picked out some 5 inch black pumps with glitter on them. They stopped by the jewelry counter next.  
  
"Hey 'Mione I'm getting these black onyx stud earrings with a matching necklace. What about you?" "I'm getting a playboy bunny necklace in pink and some pink stud earrings." Hermione smiled to herself. *Wait until Draco sees this outfit! His eyebrow ring is going to fall off!* Ginny looked at Hermione then at her watch.  
  
"Shit! We better get a move on! The party starts at 9 and it's already 7!" They rushed down to the streets and hit Burger King for a quick snack.  
  
~~  
  
Meanwhile, Ron and Harry floo to LA and bought some muggle clubbing clothes. It took them an hour unlike the girls. "Harry what do you think of this outfit?" Ron made a pose in his white wife-beater and baggy gray shorts. "I think it looks fine, trying to impress Lavender again, huh Ron?" Harry smiled to his best friend knowingly. "Maybe mate, but that's for me to know and you to find out."  
  
He grinned and looked for any accessories he might need. Harry bought his clothes with consisted of the same thing as Ron's but a black shirt and green cargos. "Alright mate, lets head back. I think we've got everything." Ron bought a gray wristband and the two boys left.  
  
~~  
  
Hermione and Ginny were in their room making the last finishing touches. Hermione's hair was let down in soft curls and she had minimum makeup on to highlight her features. "So how do I look Gin'?" "Oh my gawd! 'Mione! You look great!" Ginny gushed.  
  
Ginny was putting on the rest of her makeup and put her now straight hair into a high ponytail. "Now how do I look?" She winked and twirled for effect. "Whoa Gin! Harry's a dead man walking!" They both laughed. Lavender walked in suddenly. "Aye girls! Ready for the bash?" She was wearing a shiny silver skirt with matching pumps and a white halter-top. "Yeah! Are you going with Ron?" Ginny asked the other girl. "Yup, sure am!" She smirked.  
  
"Let's go surprise them!" They walked out into the hall and down the staircase. The two boys were waiting for them at the bottom. Harry glanced up and his jaw almost hit the floor. He nudged Ron. "What is it now?"  
  
He looked up and saw Lavender and the other girls coming down slowly. "Shit." He grinned and took Lavenders hand when she reached the bottom. "You look amazing!" She blushed and grinned. "You don't look half bad either." "Girl, I look sexy!" Everyone laughed. "Gin you look out of this world!" Harry took Ginny's hand and kissed it lightly. She blushed and thanked him.  
  
Hermione looked around for her man. *Guess I'll have to wait until I get to his dorm* She sighed. "Hey 'Mione are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, let's just get there already!" She smiled to the group and led the way.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So whatcha think of this? Ready for a party or what? I sure as hell am...review! cuz I love reviews and check out the next chapter of "Change Me". Hope you like it! Lov yaz! Later aye!  
~+*Shi No Tenshi*+~ 


	3. Party Time!

~*Change Me*~  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little fic!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Chapter Three - Time to Party!  
  
The music boomed throughout the crowded dorm. The couples walked off to dance and left Hermione to find her date. She looked around for some blonde hair with green tips. "Looking for me?" A deep male voice said from behind her. "No of course not! Just looking for a guy to dance with." She looked him over and gasped slightly. *Whoa someone kill me now!* Draco was wearing a black long sleeve mesh shirt, which showed his muscled chest and black baggy cargos.  
  
"Looking good 'Mione! Went shopping for my sake, aye?" he winked and grabbed her wrist. "Well lets dance then!" He grinned and grabbed her hips and started to dance. "So it's going to be like this, aye? I don't think so mate." Hermione shouted over the music.  
  
She grinned evilly and pushed his hands off her waist. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. She could feel his hard chest against her back. "That's more like it!" She looked up at him and stuck out her tongue. "Aye, no problems here." Draco smiled at the small brunette.  
  
They danced to a few fast songs and a ton of slow songs. The time passed quickly to the disappointment to all of the couples.  
  
"Draco?" "Hmm?" "Let's go on the balcony!" She grabbed his wrist and headed toward the vacant balcony. "Wanted some time alone with me, aye?" He teased. "I guess you could say that." She looked up into his silver eyes and melted. "Draco, what should we do? Do you really want everyone to know about us?"  
  
Draco sighed. "If it means that you'll be with me then I don't care." She smiled and pulled him down for a kiss. A shooting star went across the sky as the young couple snogged.  
  
Hermione pulled away and smirked. "Well Draco? Having fun yet?" "Hell yes!" he pulled her back in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and sighed in content.  
  
"Let's go out on the balcony!" "Ron what if someone is out there?" "We'll tell them to bloody leave then!" Hermione heard voices coming but before they could untangle themselves, Ron and Lavender stepped on the balcony.  
  
"Malfoy? 'Mione? What the hell?" Ron looked at the two blushing teens. Draco shrugged it off and put an arm around Hermione's tiny waist. "That's right Weasley. 'Mione and I are together now. Like it or not. It makes no difference to me." Ron turned to Hermione. "Why didn't you tell us? He's a Malfoy! Do you even remember the pain he caused you?" "But Ron! He's changed for the better! Trust me I know!"  
  
She pleaded to her best friend. "Please Ron!" Ron sighed. "Its okay 'Mione. It just surprised me is all" He smirked. "Now get out of 'ere before I kick you out!" He smiled to the new couple and waved them out. "Later aye!"  
  
Draco and Hermione walked back into the dorm and past Harry with Ginny. Ginny smiled knowingly and Harry looked on with surprise. "Come on Harry! We have lots to talk about and not talk about." She winked and dragged him after her to a corner.  
  
"Well now that that's taken care of lets go to my room." Hermione's eyes widened a fraction. "I dunno Draco, I mean we just started to go out and now we're officially a couple!" She rambled on trying to stop him. "Umm 'Mione, I just want to talk to you. Remember I have to prove that I've changed." She mouthed an "O" and they went into his room.  
  
The room was huge but not very furnished. It was decorated with green and silver of course. "Come sit with me." He patted a spot next to him on his king-size bed. "Sure Draco." "Hermione, you should know by now that I care a lot about you. I wouldn't be doing this for any normal girl."  
  
He smirked and pushed a green tipped wisp out of his eyes. "Of course I know! You don't have to prove anything to me!" She smiled up at him. "I trust you Draco." She put her grabbed his shirt and pulled him down. "You'll do." She whispered and kissed him. He pulled back and just held her.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms tighter around his new girlfriend and smiled. He looked up and whispered "thank you god" He looked down and noticed that she had fallen asleep. He removed her pumps and his shoes. He pushed back the covers and slipped her under and took off his shirt and slipped under as well. "Night angel." He whispered into her hair and wrapped his arms around her. He soon fell asleep after.  
  
~~Morning~~  
  
"Ron?" Lavender looked at her cute boyfriend. "What the 'ell?" Ron shot up and looked around. "Why are we on a balcony?" "Silly we fell asleep here last night! Come on lets get back to our rooms" Lavender pulled him up and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Orientation is in a few hours so lets not be late, aye?" Ron looked down at his petite girlfriend and smiled. "Sure."  
  
Meanwhile, Harry was snoring next to a smiling Ginny. *He is so cute!* She leaned down and brushed a few hairs away from his face. "Harry dear? Let's get some breakfast, I'm starving!" Harry bolted up.  
  
"Where's the fire?" Ginny fell back onto the bed in a giggling fit. Harry looked over at her and grinned. "Oh, hey there" She smiled and whispered "Time to get up." He smiled and leaned over her and kissed her softly. Harry got back up and yawned. "Orientation is in a few hours lets go eat." *read my mind* She thought. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bathroom, grinning. Hermione opened her brown eyes and winced. "Too bright for my taste!" She looked around and everything from last night came back. "Glad you decided to join the living." She looked over and grinned. Draco's hair was sticking out everywhere. "Nice bed head." She smirked and kissed him lightly. "Let's got eat."  
  
"Just lead the way!" He smiled and slapped her butt. He grinned sundenly. "AH! Draco! Stop it! No, no tickling!" She tried to get away but it was no use. Draco picked her up princess style and carried her down to breakfast.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
How'd you like this one? Please review and tell me if I should continue! Thanks for all of you who reviewed on my first chappy! Lov yaz! Later aye! ~+*Shi No Tenshi*+~ 


	4. When the morning comes

Change Me

Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Places or Characters in this little fic!

Chapter Four – When the Morning Comes

Four of the seventh year Hogwarts students sat down for breakfast. Ron and Lavender had cereal while Harry and Ginny ate toast. . Harry and Cho decided to sit in the living room to leave the couple alone.

"Ron! Chew with your mouth closed! That's so gross!" squealed Lavender.

"Sorry, Lav...Can't help myself sometimes." Ron replied. Lavender smiled and kissed Ron on the cheek. "I forgive you."

"Whoa..This mushy stuff has to end before I lose my breakfast." Harry yelled from the living room. Draco and Hermione decided to come downstairs at that moment.

"What's all the ruckus about??" Hermione glared at Ron. "Are you displaying your food again, Ronald?"

"Gosh, what does a man have to do to eat his breakfast in peace?"

"Eat it with your mouth closed, mate." Draco smirked at his witty reply.

"Sorry, but we're not mates, Draco. You may be shagging my best mate, but that doesn't mean we're mates." Ron yelled back.

"Excuse me? Did you just say what I think you did? I'm telling your mum!!" Hermione snarled and hit Ron on the back of the head.

"No! Not my mum! I'm so sorry 'Mione! I meant...cuddling...I swear on my Quidditch broom!!" Ron pleaded. Harry and Cho smirked at the scene before them.

"Fine, fine. I just want some breakfast and then I'm going out shopping with Draco." Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and led him to the fridge. She grabbed the strawberries and whipped cream.

"Sorry love, I've had enough of your antics last night" Draco said to Hermione as she ate a strawberry with whipped cream.

She slapped his arm playfully. "Draco! You pervert!" she told him. She gave him a sly wink. "Just wait until dessert!"

"Good lord! And you think we're bad!" Ron said. Harry and Cho rolled their eyes and decided to get dressed.

"Well we've had enough for one day...we're off to the café and bookstore. Later guys!" Harry said and they waved.

Draco grabbed some cereal, milk, spoon, bowl and ate. Hermione ate a few more strawberries then put them away. Ron and Lavender went back upstairs to take a nap..since they didn't get that much sleep the night before (wink,wink).

"Well I think we should get going too." Hermione said to Draco, who had just finished his cereal. Draco zoned out..looking at Hermione's full lips, long curly hair, curvy figure. ******What have I been thinking all those past years? I'm a dumbass for ever calling her names and not noticing her! **

"Umm Draco..I know you wanna sit and look at my beautiful self all day, but you can't..so lets go!" Hermione yanked him from the stool and led him upstairs.

"Now that that's over, I'm taking a long shower..your not invited!" she said. Draco pouted. Hermione winked at him and gave him a long kiss. "Well that's okay..for now" Draco said and smacked Hermione on the butt then he went to their room to change. **That boy is f-i-n-e..fine! **

::22 mins later::

Hermione walked out of the bathroom smelling like a tropical flower. She knocked on Draco's door to see if he was ready. "Draco? Are you decent?"

Hermione could hear some shuffling and decided to chance it and opened the door. Draco had his shirt off and a pair of blue jeans on which were low and displayed his dragon boxer shorts.

"'Mione, did I say you could barge in like that" Draco grinned and pulled Hermione to him. "Now for your punishment..." He kissed her and slid his hands up her white baby-doll tee. Slowly moving his hands in small circles. He released her and quickly turned away to grab his black t-shirt from the bed. "Well I guess I'll be bad more often." Hermione slapped Draco's butt and smirked. "Now let's get outta here!"

Draco turned around and grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her toward the door to leave.

::::: At Hollister Co.:::

We see Draco whining behind Hermione carrying about 15 bags...on each arm.

"Hermione! I hate Hollister Co.! It's such a beach bum preppy store! Can't I just wait outside until you're done?!" Hermione glared at Draco.

"Of course you can't! This is the last of my stores to go into then we're going shopping for you! Now just let me try on a few things and we can go." Hermione gave him the seductive look and he finally relented.

"Fine. But later I'm getting my revenge!" Draco smirked and started to think about the worse scenario.

Hermione left him in the waiting room while she went behind the curtain to change.

"Okay. How do I look??" She pulled away the curtain to reveal herself in a super miniskirt and sheer graphic t-shirt and white leg warmers. Draco just stared and had his mouth hanging open for a few seconds.

"Uhh..you could tell me how I look..." Hermione smiled and sat on Draco's lap.

"W-well you look g-great, 'Mione." Draco stuttered. She smiled and kissed him quickly.

"Well I'm gonna go change and then but this outfit." She hopped out of his lap and went behind the curtain again. Meanwhile, Draco was having some interesting thoughts. **Well she knows how I feel about what I wear...but I guess I could just try some of their clothes. **

So Draco went over to the guys section and picked out some polos and button down shirts..then some blue jeans, cargo short, wrist band, and a baseball cap. He bought all this stuff then went back to sit down and wait for Hermione to finish buying her clothes. She walked around to search for Draco.

"Draco? Oh there you are. I was wondering were you had gone. Okay, now you can go to your store." Hermione rolled her eyes as Draco pulled her out of Hollister Co and into Hottopic.

"I need some more green hair dye and then I want to get the new Thursday t-shirt!" Draco grinned and bought his stuff, but stayed in the store longer just to annoy Hermione.

"Draco! I wanna go home! My feet are killing me!" Hermione whined for 10 more minutes and then he decided to leave. "Well that's what you get for dragging me around all day into girlie stores." They went to the mall entrance and the valet boy brought Draco's 1967 blue Mustang coup.

"There's old blue. Let's get back to the apartment and I can show you some other things I bought today." Hermione smiled and got in the passenger side.

"Well now you got me all curious, Draco! I wanna know what you bought today!" She said.

"We'll be there in like two seconds. Hold your damn horses, love." Draco rolled his eyes and grinned as he sped up.

:: 2 seconds later::

Draco ran upstairs into his bedroom and changed into a striped button down shirt and blue jeans. The jeans were low and showed off his green boxers. Then he wore leather flip-flops and no t-shirt under his striped shirt. It was left open and exposed his chiseled tan chest. His green semi-permanent hair dye had faded and his natural blonde hair showed. He put no hair gel in it and let in lie long and shaggy on his head. He walked back down to the kitchen were Hermione was curled up with a cup of tea. "So..How do I look??"

Hermione looked up and gasped. "Draco! You look awesome! Just like the Hollister models! I love it!" She got up and kissed him and it felt like forever.

Thanks for reading! Leave me some love! later


End file.
